Application stores are rapidly becoming an important distributor of applications for many platforms such as smart-phones, tablets, and conventional computers (e.g., notebook computers, desktop computers, etc.). Application stores are often web-based stores that enable a user to download software electronically without receiving a physical product. There are several reasons for the success of this distribution mechanism for applications. One reason is that developers can use application stores to enable broad distribution of their applications without a large investment by the developer.
The application store is rapidly establishing itself as the main software distribution channel. Currently, hundreds of thousands of smartphone applications are available for download for popular smartphone and tablet operating systems (OS). In addition, thousands of conventional computer applications for conventional computers that run Windows® operating system (OS) or Apple OS are also available. Application stores are expected to increase in popularity in the future and become a dominant distributor of software.
While the current application store growth to date is impressive, application stores are dealing with many challenges that either threaten to inhibit their future growth or endanger it completely. In general the challenges for these application stores include: 1) software piracy, 2) counterfeit applications that create operational, legal, and security issues for application store operators, 3) inability to attract big name independent software vendors (ISVs), and 4) difficulty in offering “try before you buy” or other shareware versions of the applications through this distribution mechanism.
Software piracy has been problematic for software developers and vendors since mainstream computing has become widely available to users. Particularly, with the ease of access to the Internet and ease of copying and sending data over the Internet, software piracy continues to run rampant despite heavy penalties imposed to those prosecuted for pirating software.